Perfect Pairs
by Endless Hopeless Fading Lights
Summary: When Anzu, Mai and Serenity are sold to a slave trading ring, an unlikely trio make a bid. Will love bloom or will it all it all end in disaster? Either way, it will be one heck of a ride. AnzuxBakura, MaixKaiba, SerenityxMalik.
1. Chapter 1

Anzu walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

It was the middle of the night and Anzu was wearing pink silk pyjamas with little bunnies on them. She took a bottle of milk out and took a few gulps before putting it back.

The house was silent. It always seemed scary when no one else was in the house. Anzu hated being home alone, but her parents had gone on a vacation to Egypt and they thought Anzu was responsible enough to look after the house by herself. Well, she wished she didn't have that reputation. Being home alone was so boring to Anzu, and she needed desperately for fun and interesting to do.

Anzu switched on the TV. The picture came on all fuzzy and Anzu banged it to try and get it working. It didn't work and Anzu was getting annoyed. Now, there was nothing, no noise at all. She could just hear the creaks of the upstairs floorboards making it seem like there was a ghost in the house.

She felt a gust of wind all of a sudden, but just ignored it.

Anzu turned off the TV and put the bottle of milk back in the fridge. She turned around when suddenly she saw a large man standing in front of her. He was wearing a black suit and sunglasses. Anzu gasped and cranked her neck upwards to look at him. He was well over 6 foot tall.

"W-Who are you?"

She was about to finish her sentence when suddenly she was cut off. The man was holding a cloth in his hand and he shot out his hand and clamped it down over her nose and mouth, smothering her. She tried to pull his hand away but she was too weak.

Anzu recognised the smell coming from the cloth; it was chloroform. She panicked and desperately tried to squirm and wriggle free but it was no use. She had already breathed in the substance and was beginning to weaken.

She tried to keep her eyes open for as long as possible, but the man was much too strong for her and held the chloroform soaked cloth firmly over her nose and mouth, and in the end she went limp in the man's arms. The man took the cloth away from the girl's face and studied her. She was a very pretty young girl and the large man smiled. His work was done.

The large man then scooped Anzu into his arms with ease and carried her out of the house. Outside there was a limousine parked right in front of the house. The door opened automatically and the large suited man carried Anzu's limp, lifeless body and placed her in the back seat of the limo. The man got in after her and closed the door.

The limousine speeded off.

There were three men inside the limousine all wearing black suits and sun glasses. They all looked at Anzu's peaceful, sleeping face.

"Ah, she will do nicely," said one of the men. "We've bagged ourselves a real cutie here."

"Yes. But we still need to collect more. The Boss says the job yet ain't half done."

"Ah, The Boss ain't never satisfied. But I think we did pretty well here guys."

"Yeah, it was all too easy."

The three men laughed as Anzu lay unconscious in back seat, totally helpless against what they were planning.


	2. Chapter 2

Mai sat, stretched out on a park bench.

It was a beautiful summer's day. The sun was shining bright up ahead in a perfect blue sky. There was a soft, cool breeze and Mai closed her eyes and began to drift away. The park was so peaceful on a Sunday, hardly anyone came out and it was the perfect place to relax in the middle of the day.

Mai suddenly felt someone grab her from behind and cover her eyes. She sprang awake and tried to claw their hands away. Mai took hold of the pair of hands and turned around. She looked and saw that it was Serenity; dear, sweet Serenity.

Mai stopped struggling and smiled.

"Jeez, Serenity, you scared me."

"Sorry about that Mai. Just wanted to surprise you. What are you doing here all by yourself?"

"I just like to relax every now and then. I like the cool breeze, the sound of the birds chirping. It's much better than being in the city."

"Well I dunno, Mai. Wouldn't you rather be shopping or something?"

"That's not all I think about Serenity." Mai giggled. "Although often it is."

"Do you mind if I keep you company?"

"Of course not. You're always welcome."

"Thanks."

Serenity sat down next to Mai, closed her eyes and breathed in the refreshing cool breeze.

"That feels so good," said Serenity. "Actually I'm glad I found you because there's been really worrying reports on the news lately."

"Oh, what?"

"There's this mob going round abducting people and then selling them on to some slave traders. Have you not heard? It's everywhere."

"No, I hadn't heard. That sounds really bad."

"Yeah I was a bit worried, but I knew I'd be pretty safe around you. I mean, you're a pretty tough lady."

Mai laughed. "Oh Serenity, stop. But of course, if any mobsters tried to sell you off, I'd bash them in."

They both laughed.

Mai and Serenity continued to sit and chat until it got cold. They decided to and sit inside and have a coffee. They began walking the path leading out of the park when suddenly two large men in black suits and sunglasses approached them.

Mai and Serenity ignored them at first not thinking anything of it, but then one of the men grabbed Serenity by the wrist. She yelled out.

"Ouch, let go, let go," she screamed.

"Quiet, girl," said the man. "You're coming with us."

The man began dragging Serenity away. She screamed but there was no one else around. A limo pulled up in the car park about 100 metres away. The other large man took hold of Mai's shoulders and held her securely. She struggled, but couldn't get away.

"Stop it! What do you think you're doing, let go of Serenity right now!"

"Forget it!"

Serenity looked at Mai anxiously. She was scared and didn't know what to do. The man pulled out a cloth from his pocket and placed it Serenity's face. The smell of chloroform made her drowsy and dizzy. Her world started to spin and she quickly fell unconscious.

The man picked her up and began carrying her away. Mai was struggling more viciously now to get out of her attacker's grasp. She elbowed him in the stomach and he let go. She watched on helplessly as Serenity was carried towards the limo. She had to stop them.

Mai ran behind the man and kicked him in the back. He fell forward, dropping Serenity on the ground. Another man then came running out of the limo towards Mai. Mai went over to check on Serenity who was still unconscious.

She then noticed the other man running towards her. She knew she had to leave Serenity and make a run for it herself. She hoped she'd be ok. But before she could run away, the man grabbed her round the waist. He took a cloth out of his pocket intending to put Mai to sleep the same way Serenity had been. Mai couldn't let that happen. She wouldn't let that happen.

Mai couldn't allow herself to become the victim of some slave-trading mob. She had to get away and she fully intended to. Mai caught the man in the face with a hard elbow, which broke his sunglasses. She then stamped on his foot and he released his hold on her. As soon as she was released, Mai backhanded the man right in the face.

It left a nasty red mark on his face and he fell to the ground clutching his face. Mai turned around to see if Serenity was still all right. There she saw one of the men pick Serenity's body up off the ground as he cradled her in his arms.

"Serenity!" Mai cried out.

She tried to run towards them but another man grabbed her from behind. He quickly placed a chloroform soaked cloth over her nose and mouth before she could get away. Mai fought as hard as she could but the man held her strong. Her vision was hazy and she could see Serenity being carried to the limo. She couldn't allow herself to have the same fate. She had to escape from his grasp.

"There ain't no escaping, girlie-girl, just breathe it in." The large man said.

Mai couldn't believe that she was being insulted like that. She wasn't going to stand for any taunts.

Mai reached up and tried to grab and scratch the man's eyes, but he moved his head out of the way and Mai was left with her arm dangling in mid air. Mai elbowed the man in the stomach, but her hits no longer had any effect, she was much too weak now. The man simply laughed at her pathetic strikes.

The chloroform took its effect and Mai finally accepted defeat. There was no possible way she could get away and she now just wanted to drift off into a nice peaceful sleep. Sleep felt good.

Mai's eyes closed as she went limp in her captor's arms. The man reached down underneath Mai's thighs and scooped her up into his arms in one fluid motion. He then carried Mai over to the other men, one of whom was still carrying Serenity.

"Wow," said the man holding Mai. "For such a tough girl, she sure is light."

The man smiled.

"Come on, we've got them now. Let's just get out of here. Our work is done."

The men placed Mai and Serenity into the back seat of the limo. They dusted themselves off and got in as well.

The limo speeded off.


	3. Chapter 3

Three large in men in suits led Anzu, Mai and Serenity up on to a platform. There was a crowd of people gathered below, all male. The men were holding the girls tightly to prevent them from getting away. The crowd were cheering loudly and clapping their hands. Everyone seemed so happy.

Anzu, Mai and Serenity all looked at each other wondering what was going on. They had no idea what had happened or what was about to happen. The last thing they remembered was being attacked and then put to sleep with chloroform. They had woken up in the back seat of the limo, but were too groggy to escape. The large suited men easily dragged them out and onto the podium.

Anzu and Serenity had gone more or less willingly, knowing they had no hope of escape, but Mai was still fighting. The girl had a lot of pride and she wasn't going to let man have their way with her. However she had her right arm-twisted tightly behind her back. It hurt and the man was so much taller than her that she couldn't wriggle out or get any hits on him at all. Every time she raised her hands up or started to struggle, the man simply increased the pressure on her arm and Mai winced in pain.

Anzu looked closer at the crowd and saw they were all holding money in their hands; lots of money. There was another suited man at the front of the platform holding a microphone. He began to speak.

"Hello Gentlemen."

The crowd cheered loudly.

"We have three lovely ladies for you today. So with further ado, let the bidding begin!"

Bidding? What was this? Mai thought to herself. The auctioneer, so to speak, at the front of the platform was receiving lots of bids from the crowd. They seemed very interested in the girls. Anzu, Mai and Serenity looked at each other worryingly again. The girls couldn't make out the price through all the shouting and screaming, but suddenly the auctioneer said, "Sold, to the silver-haired young man at the back."

Everyone went silent for a second until the silver-haired young man emerged at the front of the crowd.

"And what is you name sir?" the auctioneer asked.

"My name is Bakura Ryou." The young man replied.

"Ok, Bakura, now you have to pay up front."

Bakura handed the auctioneer the money.

"Now, you have first pick. Which one of these lovely ladies would you like to be your bride?"

Bride? The girls all shouted at once. They all struggled furiously but were once again restrained with little effort by the large men. Bakura approached the three girls and studied them. Mai desperately squirmed trying to get away from the man who held her. She did not want to wed that man; he definitely wasn't her type. He was too small and child-like and she definitely didn't like the idea of being auctioned off as a bride. Love wasn't something you could buy. Mai spat at Bakura.

Bakura looked at Mai and smiled. But he turned his back on her and stopped in front of Anzu. He looked at her closely, his eyes running up and down her thin, shapely body. Even in her pyjamas, she her figure looked so feminine and perfect.

"I think I'll have this one."

"Very well," said the auctioneer. "It's a done deal. I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

The large man released his grip on Anzu and walked off the platform. Bakura took hold of Anzu's hand gently and brought it up to his mouth where he kissed her delicately. Anzu didn't try to get away; she was too shocked.

"You are so beautiful." Bakura said. "It will be an honour to be your husband."

Anzu then froze and gasped as Bakura reached put his hand round her waist, another one underneath her knees and swept her right off her feet. Bakura cradled Anzu in his arms as if she was a child and rocked her gently. Anzu still couldn't react; she didn't know what to do. Her mind and body didn't seem to be connected. She knew she had to get away but her body wouldn't allow her to. Instead she lay perfectly still in his arms as he began carrying her off the platform much to the delight of the crowd.

Anzu could hear Mai screaming in the background but she seemed distant and far away. She stared straight into Bakura's beautiful blue eyes. She was mesmerized. He leaned into towards her and kissed her on the lips. His kiss tasted so sweet. It was all too much for Anzu to take in all at once and she sighed as she fainted in his arms.

Bakura smiled looking down at his fainted bride. She looked so cute when she was sleeping. She had the face of an angel. Bakura then carried the limp, lifeless Anzu through the crowd and into a traditional wedding chariot that was waiting for him not far away. He placed her in the back seat and got in with her. The chariot rode off.

"Ok, I'm glad we found ourselves one newlywed couple here today." The auctioneer said. "Who will be the next?"

The auctioneer took the bidding for the next bride. The bidding went on with everyone trying cash in on this once in a lifetime deal. When the bidding finally ended, a fairly tall brown-haired young man stepped forward.

He walked onto the platform the same as Bakura had done. He studied the two girls left. Mai was still struggling furiously but still in vain. Unfortunately for Mai, her heart was much stronger than her body and she eventually became tired and her struggles weakened.

The young man, who introduced himself as Kaiba Seto, chuckled to himself whilst looking at Mai. Mai spat at him but Kaiba moved out of the way.

"Oh, I like a feisty girl," he said. "You'll do perfectly."

"Then I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Kaiba pulled Mai in to a long, deep, passionate kiss. Mai tried to get out of his clutches but he held her strong up against him. Mai could feel his strong chest and his arms wrapped tightly around her. But Mai was infuriated that Kaiba has just kissed her and she leaned back and slapped him hard in the face.

Kaiba simply laughed. He then bent down and circled his arms around Mai's thighs and tried to lift her up. Mai tried to squat down and give herself a low centre of gravity so it would be harder for him to pick her up. But wasn't anything a bit of brute strength couldn't solve and Kaiba hefted Mai up and over his shoulder and Mai had no choice but to flop down helplessly with her head now upside facing his back.

Mai kicked and screamed and slammed her fists into Kaiba's back as hard as she could. However all this succeeded in doing was amusing Kaiba. Mai tried to raise herself up on his shoulder to give her some chance of attacking him and escaping, but as soon as she raised her upper body into an upright position, Kaiba simply took hold of her wrist, which pulled her straight back down.

Kaiba kept hold of a wrist and she could no longer raise herself up and she only had one hand free to punch him in the back. They didn't feel like punches to Kaiba anyway, more like soft strokes that felt tender and loving. Mai was so furious, it was so embarrassing to be in this position in front of so many people, especially in front of Serenity who looked up to her as a strong role model. But there was nothing Serenity could do to help. She was still being restrained on the platform.

Mai kicked and screamed more furiously than ever now.

"I think we need to calm you down dear." Kaiba said. "Here, perhaps this should do the trick."

Kaiba then started spinning round and round in a circle with tremendous speed. Mai was getting dizzy and all the blood was rushing to her head. Kaiba stopped spinning and Mai stopped struggling.

"Given up yet, my darling wife?" Kaiba asked, laughing.

Mai didn't respond. She was too disorientated. She was close to passing out but she managed to stay conscious but she was much too dazed now to struggle or fight. She was defeated and hung limp over Kaiba's broad shoulder as he carried her to the chariot.

Kaiba carried Mai to the chariot and placed her inside. Mai's eyes were rolling in circles, dazed and dizzy, and she had no idea where she was anymore. Kaiba took the opportunity to kiss Mai again on the lips. Mai didn't fight back that time. Kaiba put his arm round her and he waved to the crowd as the chariot rode off.

"Ok, we have one girl left." The auctioneer said. "An awfully pretty girl so there's no reason why she should be left out. Can we start the bidding please?"

The bids were high once again although not as high as for Anzu and Mai. Then suddenly a fat, sweaty man climbed onto the platform and approached Serenity.

"Here," he said, slobbering all over her. "I'll have her for free."

The fat man laughed manically as he took Serenity by the wrist.

"Now, I think that is against the rules." The auctioneer said.

"Silence, little man."

The fat man punched the auctioneer in the face knocking him out cold. His attention then turned back to Serenity who was cowering in fear.

"A lovely bride, you'll make," he said.

The fat man dragged Serenity towards the end of the platform. When she started to lean all her weight backwards to stop herself being dragged he reached down beneath her thighs before she could react and slung her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He then carried her off.

Then suddenly a young man came from the top of the balcony where they had banners and signs advertising the event. He jumped right on top of the fat man and he fell to the ground, releasing his grip on Serenity. The young man then got a card out of his pocket and threw it at the fat man. It caught fire in mid-air and it badly burnt the man's face. He ran off the stage screaming and crying.

Malik then approached Serenity. He helped her to her feet.

"I guess I will be your husband now." The young man said. "My name is Malik."

There were lots of jeers coming from the crowd. They didn't like someone getting a bride for free.

"No, no, please don't," said Serenity. But her words were nothing more than a breathless whisper. She tried to push away from him but her mind was all over the place and she could take no more. Inevitably, she fainted in Malik's arms.

He knew she was going to do that and quickly scooped her up and ran off as many of the crowd invaded the platform. Malik looked back every now and again to see the crowd still chasing him as he held the lightweight Serenity in his arms.

Malik then turned into a dark alley. He seemed to lose the mob. They ran in a different direction and then lost him. Malik knew he had done enough to fool them. He then looked down at the sleeping girl.

She began to stir and open her eyes. Malik quickly started to run back to his home. Serenity looked around confused. She had no idea why she everything was moving so fast and why she was being held in a man's arms. But she asked no questions and simply gazed into Malik's eyes as he carried her home. Serenity knew that Anzu and Mai had been carried off, so she knew she had no chance against this young man.

This was the young man who had saved her from that horrible fat man who tried to steal her. She was relieved but also scared. Serenity leaned her head on Malik's shoulder hoping and praying that he was in fact good and wouldn't hurt her.

Malik had no intention of hurting such a sweet girl. He simply carried her effortlessly for miles until he reached his home. By this time, Serenity had fallen asleep again and Malik smiled to himself. He wanted to get a lot of things ready for when she woke up to make her feel as welcome as possible in his home.

He was no kidnapper.

Malik was a hero.


	4. Chapter 4

The carriage pulled up outside a huge house. It was more of a mansion than a house with a golden gates and a long drive way leading up. As soon as the carriage stopped, the gates opened automatically and Seto Kaiba jumped out. Mai was still sitting inside, her head still wobbling and her eyes still going round in circles. She was still dizzy from that airplane spin that Kaiba gave her earlier.

Kaiba looked at the house with a smile on his face and then turned his attention back to Mai. He walked up to the carriage and stroked her hair, but got little reaction, just a few murmurings.

"We're home, sweetie pie," said Kaiba. "Come on now, this is so exciting. Don't you want to have a look around?"

Kaiba opened the carriage door and took Mai gently by the hand. He pulled her to her feet and led her out of the carriage. She was a bit wobbly on her feet though and Kaiba kept an arm round her waist to make sure she didn't fall over. Mai looked completely disorientated and was staggering around as if she was drunk.

"W-Where are we?" she said, in almost a breathless whisper.

"We're at our new home for our honeymoon."

"H-Honeymoon, what on earth are you talking about?"

"Don't you remember, Mai? We're married now."

Mai couldn't really remember. Everything in her mind seemed so foggy and her world was still spinning. She put her hand to her head and then looked back at Kaiba. Now she remembered, she remembered everything. The attack, the abduction, the auction: it was all so clear now.

Mai didn't really have the energy to struggle or fight as Kaiba led her down the long drive way but she knew she had to get away from this guy and had to get away fast. When they reached the doorway, Mai found the energy to draw her hand back and she swung it at Kaiba's face. But Kaiba had lightning fast reactions and caught her tiny wrist with ease.

"Now, now, my darling, let's have less hating and more loving."

Kaiba's arrogance infuriated Mai and she turned her face away and yanked her arm out of his grip. Kaiba then opened the door.

"Now," he said. "I do believe it is my duty."

Mai was a little confused. Then Kaiba reached down under Mai's legs before she could react and he scooped her up into his strong arms. Kaiba held Mai in his arms and admired his new wife. She felt so soft and light.

"As my bride, I do believe it is my duty to carry you over the threshold."

"What? No! Put me down! Put me down!"

Mai screamed and yelled. She pounded her fists against his sturdy chest and flailed her legs wildly. She struggled and squirmed all she could to get out of his grasp but it had little effect. Kaiba simply smiled and laughed at Mai's pathetic attempts to escape.

Kaiba carried Mai inside the house and shut the door behind him. She was still kicking her legs and pounding on his chest as he entered the living room. Mai had now though started biting his head and Kaiba did find that somewhat annoying.

He threw Mai down onto the couch and sat down next to her. Mai tried to get up, but Kaiba pulled her back down again. Mai struggled for a good five minutes to no avail and then suddenly she stopped. She looked around at her surroundings, at the luxurious living room that she was in. It was massive and had a large television screen on the wall, three sofas and chairs, and beautiful artwork on the walls. The room itself was a dazzling white; everything was white. Mai thought she had been brought to some kind of palace. Perhaps Kaiba was a king.

"What is this place?" Mai asked. "What do you want with me?"

"Simply to be my wife. That is what I paid for after all."

"Paid for? Excuse me, but I can't be bought and you can't buy love, not with anyone and especially not with me."

"Please, I think you misunderstand the situation. You are in no position to argue with me. You are my wife by law now and you have no power over me."

"What are you talking about? What world do you live in? Since when has this happened?"

"For quite some time now there has been a secret organisation selling off wives. They've made quite a profit, I hear. Myself, Malik and Bakura have been good friends for a long time. We often go to these events, they are good fun and always provide a chuckle. Plus some of the ladies are really cute. We hadn't been successful before but when we saw you three standing up there we knew we had to get you."

"What? You mean Anzu and Serenity? You know where they are?"

"Yes they are with my friends Malik and Bakura."

"So you've kidnapped us?"

"It's not kidnapping, my darling. This is more of a blind date although it's actually a blind marriage. But it could be fun. Look, you're too stubborn. If you loosen up a bit, I'm sure you'll enjoy it as much as I will."

"No way, I've gotta get my friends back."

"They'll be fine, they'll be well taken care of. Now let's enjoy the time we have together."

Kaiba brought Mai's face close to his and kissed her on the lips. Mai then slapped him in the face.

"Look," said Kaiba. "If things turn out really bad I'm sure we'll be able to get a divorce, but let's just give things a shot."

"No chance. You're just a pathetic loser. I want nothing to do with you!"

Mai shoved Kaiba back down on the couch and started running. She ran through the hallway and into the kitchen. There were so many doors and so many rooms and it all seemed like a maze. But Mai was determined to find the way out. Kaiba began chasing after her and Mai picked up the pace.

She tried to open a door but it was locked and she quickly darted back in the opposite direction before Kaiba could catch her. Mai kept looking back to check where Kaiba was. Mai wasn't really looking where she was going at all, but rather feeling her way through. She checked behind her again, Kaiba wasn't there. Mai then turned the handle and opened a door.

Unfortunately she wasn't looking where she was going and didn't notice the huge brick wall built behind the door. Mai ran headfirst straight into and collapsed to the ground. Her vision began to blur as she saw the dark, shadowy figure of Seto Kaiba standing over her. Mai was so afraid, but her eyelids started to feel heavy as they slowly flickered closed and she passed out.

Kaiba looked over at the brick wall.

"I knew I had that brick wall installed behind that door for a reason. I think I did a good job there. I told you before Mai that you're mine and there's nothing you can do about it."

Kaiba bent down, putting one arm behind Mai's back and then other underneath her knees. He picked her up off the floor and carried her to the bedroom. Kaiba admired her sleeping face as he carried her up the stairs and into the bedroom. There he laid Mai down gently on the bed.

Kaiba took off her boots and put a duvet over her.

He stroked her cheek and kissed her on the forehead.

"Sweet dreams, honey. We'll talk more tomorrow."

Kaiba took one last look at Mai sleeping and then left the room, closing the door behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

Anzu's eyes flickered open and she suddenly became aware of her surroundings. Everywhere was dark; Anzu wondered whether she was still asleep. Only a single candle lit the room, standing in the middle of an old pine table next to a window with the curtains drawn shut.

Suddenly a dark shadow approached her and she cowered back in fear. He stepped into the light, revealing his face, that of Ryou Bakura. Anzu thought she was still dreaming, this didn't seem real at all. Bakura took her trembling hand in his and kissed it lightly.

"W-What do you want with me?" she asked nervously.

"Do you not remember? You are now my wife."

Anzu thought back. Of course, the men, in suits, that horrible, stinking chloroform, and then being paraded on stage like some kind of circus animal. She remembered the humiliation that she had actually been auctioned off as a bride and now she was married to some weirdo.

Anzu continued to back away.

"Do not be afraid my dear," said Bakura. "You are quite safe here, no harm will ever come to you whilst I am near you."

Anzu wasn't exactly reassured by his words. How could someone just bid on a bride? That is like taking someone's life away from them, she thought. Anzu looked into his eyes, his gentle, seductive eyes. They weren't the eyes of a rapist or a madman, but of a lover - eyes that would steal your heart away.

Anzu remembered looking at those eyes as Bakura cradled her in his arms, it sent chills down her spine. She had fainted just thinking about it.

Anzu looked down and saw that she was still wearing the same silk pink pyjamas she had been wearing when she was abducted from her home. They were feeling a bit old and tacky by now. Bakura noticed this straight away.

"Ah, if you desire a change of clothes, I have a wide range to choose from."

"Why do you have women's clothes?"

"I have been waiting for this day for a long time. I have been preparing to meet someone as special as you."

"What about my friends? What about Serenity and Mai?"

"Do not worry about them. They are safe, I am sure of it. Kaiba and Malik would never do anything bad."

"Then why did you take us away?"

"Because if I hadn't then, someone else would have. You saw some of the men at that place; they were savages. We were there to make sure that you found a good home."

"Where am I anyway?"

"This is my home. It is a large mansion up in the mountains. It's a long way from anywhere so there's no point trying to run away and nobody would hear you if you screamed."

Anzu got nervous. He had something evil planned; she knew it.

"Now," said Bakura. "About your clothes."

Bakura moved towards the wardrobe near the bed Anzu was lying on. He opened it up and pulled out a beautiful red dress.

"This should fit you perfectly. It's in your size."

"How do you know my size?"

"Well I just guessed of course but you are so slender and delicate that I simply bought clothes accordingly."

Anzu blushed a little.

Bakura placed the red dress in Anzu's lap and left the room.

Anzu didn't know what to do. She looked around her. She had heard his threat about trying to escape and she didn't want to risk it and he was waiting outside for her so she had no real choice but just to put the dress on. She didn't really like being in her two day old pyjamas anyway.

When she put it on, she looked in the large portrait mirror standing on the wall. It was so beautiful. It sparkled with sequins that lined the outside and it cut off at her thighs like a mini-skirt but fraid at the bottom. She twirled around and the skirt lifting and spun with her. A pair of red high heels to match too. She was impressed.

Bakura re-entered the room and looked across at Anzu.

"I see you like it," he said. "I knew you would.

"Yes, thank you. But why are you doing this for me?"

"My dear, it is because you are so beautiful. I don't need any other reason than that. Now come, let us dance."

"Dance?"

Bakura held Anzu's hand and led her to middle of the room. Suddenly the room seemed to change shape right before her very eyes. The bed, the wardrobe, the table, the mirror – it all disappeared and there was just an empty space in the middle.

This had to be a dream.

"This is no dream," said Bakura. "This is reality and you are my darling wife."

A spotlight appeared out of the darkened room and shone brightly on the two dancers. Bakura put his left hand round Anzu's waist while still gripping her hand with his right.

He moved with elegance and grace. Anzu moved with him, flying and twirling in the air as he moved with such speed. He lifted her up high, throwing her and then catching her. A whirlwind of movement, two bodies locked together. Bakura dipped Anzu backwards; and again. She hardly had enough time to catch her breath.

The colours of the light changed from blue to white to blue, so fast, dizzy in motion. The dizziness swept over her. Everything was moving so fast. Bakura stopped Anzu for a moment and held her close.

"We need music," he said and clicked his fingers.

An up-tempo jazzy tune then started playing and Bakura continued to whirl Anzu around. The music got faster and faster and so did the dancing. He lifted her over his head, spun her round, tossed her up caught her as she fell. Anzu was starting to get with the rhythm a little.

She smiled as she moved her feet to the beat, spinning around as fast as she could then as the music came to a climax throwing herself into Bakura's arms.

Bakura held her still for a moment and then dipped her one final time but this time planted her with a huge kiss. She didn't protest at all and when he finally brought her up, she didn't say anything. She was a bit disorientated.

Bakura then picked Anzu up, bridal style and carried her forward towards the bed which now magically reappeared. Anzu didn't care with such minor things though. She couldn't keep her eyes off of Bakura. His eyes were so hypnotizing.

She put her arms round his neck as he kissed her again. Bakura rocked her gently in his arms. She felt like such a child, so warm and secure.

Bakura didn't want to let her go, he wanted to hold Anzu in his arms forever.


End file.
